Pokemon: Light in the Darkness
by AceZackary
Summary: In an alternate universe where Ash was never a Pokémon trainer to begin with. He was to go on the journey of his life to the new Jenta region with his crush Lillie to stop Team Lunar from plunging the world into darkness. Ash, Lillie, and of course, Pikachu. These three are the light in the darkness. (Aureliashipping and AU)
1. Prologue

Running.

Feet stomping.

Heart pounding.

Sweat dripping.

Legs weakening.

Body falling.

Nowhere to go.

The stars are crying.

The moon is crumbling.

The sun is fading.

"The Darkness is near..."

"Soon the world will be no more..."

 ** _Due to the incresing popularity on Wattpad, I decided to also post this here on here! Hope you guys like! AceZackary, signing off!_**


	2. I - The Start of Something Great

"Ahhh!" Ash shouted as he woke up.

He had that same dream again. He didn't know what was the cause of it.

His mom entered the room. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. It's just that dream again." He said.

"I told you not to play those video games. You're not gonna be a Pokemon trainer."

"I know I know" Ash sighed.

There was such things as Pokemon trainers. They would travel the world meeting and befriending new Pokemon.

But on this side of the region, people don't like Pokemon trainers. They say that it's a waste of your time and its cruel to the Pokemon. They're all about the "studies" and "education".

"Learning is the real journey" they would say. He never bought any of that crap.

But there was nothing Ash could do about it. He went to school every weekday at the local high school.

"You got everything sweetie?" his mom said.

"Yeah I'm good." Ash said as he took a piece of bread.

"Have a nice day" Ash's mom said.

"Bye," he said as he walked out the door.

It was a nice sunny day outside. Flying Pidgey up in the sky. Magikarp floating through the water.

He lived pretty far from his high school. Other people had a ride but his mom didn't have a car and there was no bus stops around him. He had to walk from Pallet Town to Viridian City to Pewter City. He had to leave really early.

After roughly around an hour, he was at Route 103 High School.

His school was pretty normal, with the exception of some of the greatest scholars in the world. Roxanne, Blaine, Prof. Juniper just to name a few. You have to be selected to enter this school.

Ash walked up to his homeroom room 214. He thought that he got the worst teacher, Ms. Agatha. For some reason, she was always cracking down on him. She would say that it was so he could "stay sharp" but he knew that wasn't true.

Ash always day dreamed about the outside world, adventure, and being a Pokemon trainer.

Ash walked into class and sat in his seat.

"Did you do your homework?" May said.

"Dang it!" Ash said. "I left it at home."

"Usual Ash" Verity said.

"Hey I try," Ash replied.

"Try saying that to Ms. Agatha," Kiawe said.

Agatha walked into the room giving a glare at Ash.

Ash quickly sat down at his seat.

"Is everything here today?" she said.

"Lillie," they all said.

The door opened and a girl was at it.

It was undoubtedly, Lillie.

"Lillie, you're late again," Agatha said.

"Sorry. There was some complications from home," she said.

Lillie is a foreign exchange student hailing from Alola. The farthest region from Kanto. She has to take a private plane to get home and back. Luckily, her mom owns a pretty big company...

Lillie took her seat.

 _Dang_ , Ash thought, _she probably goes through a lot. I wish I could say something to her. Why am I such a coward._

"Ash? You good?" Sorrel said.

Ash snapped out of his thought. "Yeah fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Gary said with a smug look.

"Oh shut up." Ash said.

Of course Gary had to bring that up. Ash kinda likes Lillie. I mean, well he does like her. You know?

"Anyway class, today we're going on a field trip to Celedon City Museum to look at the new "Shining Crystal" exhibit." Agatha started. "It said to be able to create light itself."

On the bus to Celedon City, Ash was daydreaming once again.

'Man being a Pokemon trainer must be so cool. Traveling the world. Makes me think how Dad is doing.'

Unlike his mother, Ash's dad is a Pokémon trainer. Ash looked up to him wanting to be just like him. But of course, he was always on a journey and never really had the time to come home.

When the time came for the choice of Ash becoming a trainer or a student, it split his parents apart. His dad left and he hasn't seen him since.

His thoughts were interrupted as they pulled into the museum. They all got off, rambling about. There was only one topic on everyone's mind.

"Hey guys have you heard about Team Lunar?" Dawn said.

"Yeah they're at it again." Tracey replied.

In case you didn't know, Team Lunar is a secret organization with unknown intentions. They've been stealing artifacts from all over the world.

"First, they stole the Eclipse Orb from Alola, then the Order Plate in Kalos, the Time and Space Keys in Sinnoh, the Sky Scroll in Hoenn, and the Rainbow Wing in Johto!" Barry said.

"Now they say they're coming to Kanto!" Misty exclaimed.

"Who knows. They may go to Unova, after all they did skip it." Iris said.

Lillie was over the corner listening to the conversation. She had a little earpiece in her ear.

"Have you got conformation of where they're heading?" She said into the earpiece.

"What?! They're coming here?!" Lillie exclaimed. "When, where?!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the gate. Men in dark outfits charged in with menacing Pokemon.

"Never mind, I think I just figured it out." Lillie said while turning off the earpiece.

"Freeze and nobody gets hurt!" One of the men shouted. "This place is getting robbed by Team Lunar!"

"You dimwit! You weren't supposed to say that." Another man said. "Whatever, it's not like they can stop us."

A third man walked over to the Shining Crystal. "Hand it over." He said.

"No!" Agatha said protecting it.

"Don't make me old lady," the man said while getting out his Haunter.

"As a former member of the Elite Four, I'm not losing to the likes of you!" Agatha yelled getting out her Gengar as the two engaged in battle.

With all the ruckus inside, Lillie took this chance to escape outside.

While all of this was happening, Ash was outside too behind a nearby mailbox for protection.

'What is going on?!' He thought.

Ash was just outside away from the crowd daydreaming as he always did, when suddenly a giant blimp came and men in dark jumpsuits came out from a rope and was breaking into the museum.

Ash peeked around the mailbox and to his surprise saw Lillie running toward the blimp.

'What is she doing?! Does she want to get killed?!'

This and many more thoughts were going through Ash's head. But he decided to follow her.

Lillie stood behind a wall close to the blimp.

"This just in: Team Lunar has the Shining Crystal. I repeat: Team Lunar has the Shining Crystal. Lillie you have to go in and try to get it back." Said Lillie's earpiece.

"Shoot." Lillie said. "I have to do this alone?! Can't you like-"

"Hey-y Lillie," Ash said.

"What the- Ash What are you doing?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Well I just saw you a-and I just w-wanted t-to-"

"Lillie you have to go now!" shouted the earpiece.

"Ugh. Come with me right now," Lillie said grabbing Ash by the arm.

"Wait. What are we doing?!" Ash asked.

"Always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer?" Lillie said. "Well here's your chance."

Lillie and Ash ran to the dark blimp's rope that was hanging down.

"We're gonna have to climb this." Lillie said.

"I was never good in gym class, what makes you think I can do this?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Just try," Lillie said already climbing.

Come on Ash, stop being a wuss. She's right there, Ash thought.

Using all his courage, Ash began to climb the rope.

"See, you're doing it!" Lillie said.

I guess I am! Ash thought as he continued to climb.

Suddenly the rope started shaking as the blimp started to rise higher into the air.

"Oh no. What's going on?!" Ash exclaimed scared once more.

"Looks like they're taking off," Lillie stated. "We better hurry up and climb this thing before it's too late."

"Is it too late to go down?" Ash questioned.

"Yes." Lillie replied blankly.

Ash looked down. They were already about 100ft in the air.

Ash was frozen. He couldn't move.

"Ash?" Lillie called. "Please lull yourself together! Just do it." Lillie stretched her hand to Ash.

Ash moved his hand into hers.

They were like that for about a minute. Which caused Ash's hand to get sweaty from all the embarrassment.

"Now are you ready?" Lillie asked.

Ash nodded his head with new found confidence.

In about 15 minutes, the duo made it into the blimp.

"Ok. We have to be careful and not cause and noise" Lillie explained. "Right now we are in the break room. The grunts should be in the pilot's area and the Crystal should be in the treasury."

Ash and Lillie began walking.

Ash had some questions in his head. Most of them we're about Lillie.

"Uhh. Lillie?" Ash said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How do you know about all of this. I mean like what's your role? And-"

"Ash. I don't want to talk about that stuff right now," Lillie said sternly.

"Okay," Ash said quieting down.

Lillie realized what she did.

"Sorry Ash. That stuff is just complicated. Another time we can talk about it." Lillie said with a calmer voice.

In short time, Ash and Lillie made it to a new room.

"Wait. What's this room?" Ash said.

"Some sort of jail room. But it's for the captured Pokémon by Team Lunar." Lillie said.

Ash looked around the room with the captive Pokémon in tubes.

Only one tube caught his eye though.

It contained a Pikachu, which looked tired and hurt.

"What's up with this one?" Ash asked.

"That Pikachu has been through a lot. It's been abused by Team Lunar for its light it can create from its electricity." Lillie informed Ash.

Ash looked at the Pokémon as it looked back at him.

This Pokémon also had the same zigzags that Ash has on his cheeks.

Strangely enough it felt like Ash has known the Pokémon for a very long time. Like it was a missing piece in his life.

As if by instinct, Ash rammed the cage, busting the Pikachu out,

"Ash what are you going?!" Lillie exclaimed. "No noise, remember?"

"Sorry Lillie." Ash said. "It's just something about this Pikachu. I get this feeling from it. You know?"

Lillie stood there for a moment. "Yes I know," she stated. She didn't say anymore on the topic.

"But now, what are you gonna do with it?" Lillie asked.

"I'll take it to the wild. Back where it belongs. In fact, I'll free every single Pokémon trapped and captured here!" Ash said.

Lillie gave a little laugh. "Alright mister hero, but we got to complete this mission first."

"Ok ok." Ash said. He turned to the Pikachu. "Stay here okay."

"Pikaaa" the Pikachu said.

Ash and Lillie continued on into the treasury room.

"Where's the Shining Crystal?" Ash asked looking around.

"They probably have it with them," Lillie said. "I guess we're going in. Just stay behind me, okay?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Ash said following Lillie close behind.

In the pilot's room, the grunts were sitting around the Crystal.

"Man, the boss is going to be so happy with us." One said.

"Yup. Once we get this to the Jenta Region, we are as good as gold." Another said.

"Let's just hope nothing gets in our way," the third one said.

"Well don't get your hopes too high," Lillie said as she entered the room.

"Ack! It's her. Everyone basic maneuvers!" The second one said.

The first and third ones got out their Pokémon to fight, while the second one protected the Crystal.

"Ninetails, go!" Lillie said as she sent out her partner.

It was an Alolan Ninetails as expected. Ash was surprised. At first, he's never seen any Alolan variants, second that Lillie had Pokémon. He thought everyone at his school wasn't a Pokémon trainer.

"Ninetails, Ice Beam!" Lillie said.

Ninetails unleashed a powerful Ice Beam on its opponents.

"Toxicroak, Poision Jab!" The first one said.

The third on turned to Ash. "Got nothing to defend yourself, eh? Crobat, Aerial Ace!"

The Crobat's attack came for Ash, frozen with fear once more.

Suddenly something jumped in front of Ash and took the hit.

"Huh?" Ash said opening his eyes to reveal the Pikachu on the ground.

"Oh no. Hey are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi!" The Pikachu replied.

"Ash I think it wants to battle with you," Lillie said still heavily in her battle.

"Alright then. All Pikachu's should know this move. Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

The Pikachu did what it was told a unleashed a blue Thunderbolt on its target.

"Whoa." Ash said genuinely surprised. "You're a strong Pokémon."

"Arggg! How dare you knock out one of my Pokémon! Weezing, go and use Sludge Bomb!" The grunt said.

"Alright Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said swiftly dodging the opponent's attack.

This sense of adrenaline, this feeling. Is something Ash as never felt before.

This must be the feeling Dad always has. I finally get why he was so eager and carefree. Battle are amazing. I love this feeling! Ash thought.

"Weezing, Tackle!" The grunt said.

Weezing preformed its Tackle attack but Pikachu once again dodged.

Weezing instead hit the control panel causing it to malfunction.

"Oh no! What do you do you idiot!" The second grunt said.

"Looks like your plans are going down the toilet," Lillie said.

"Whatever, we can still take you on!" The third grunt said.

Just then, a Togepi came out. So did a Charmander, Voltorb, and many more Pokémon came out from the other room.

"When Weezing hit the control panel, it must have freed all the Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Still think you can take us on?" Lillie asked sweetly.

"Uhhhh" The third grunt said.

"Now, hand over the Shining Crystal." Lillie said.

"No way!" The first grunt said.

"Okay now try saying that to all my friends," Lillie said with a smug look.

The grunts looked at all the angry Pokémon. Needless to say they surrendered.

A couple of hours later, they were on the ground and the grunts were arrested.

"Good job Lillie," Officer Jenny said.

"I couldn't do it alone. Thank this guy," Lillie said pointing to Ash which had the Pikachu in his hands.

"Thanks kid! You got a career of being a Pokémon trainer, and I know it!" Officer Jenny said.

"Welcome," Ash said while Officer Jenny went.

When Officer Jenny left, Ash felt it was the time to let the Pikachu go in the wild.

Ash set the Pikachu down on the floor.

"Hey buddy. You were a big help today. I couldn't do it without you. And now it's time for you to go back into the wild with all your friends." Ash said.

"Pika Pika," The Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"See you later buddy," Ash said with tears coming to his eyes.

"Pikaaa," the Pikachu said wiping Ash's tears off his face.

"Right. I shouldn't cry. This is supposed to be a happy time." Ash said wiping more of his tears.

"Pika Piiii," the Pikachu said waving goodbye as it entered the forest.

"Bye buddy! I hope we cross paths again!" Ash said feeling joyful.

"Hey Ash," Lillie asked.

"Uhhh. Yeah Lillie." Ash replied.

"Nice job out there. You did pretty good for your first battle ever," she said.

"Well yeah, heh." Ash said while getting a little red.

"In fact, I have something to tell you." Lillie said.

Whoa really? Is this it? The moment of truth?! Ash was going through many thoughts.

"Could you come with me?" Lillie asked.

"Wait what?" Ash asked. That was not the response he was expecting.

"Alright that was my fault. Should've explained more." Lillie started. "Remember in the blimp how the grunts said that they were going to the Jenta region. Well I've pinpointed there HQ is in the Jenta region. And I can't do this mission alone. So I need a partner, and that's you."

Ash was surprised. "Wait, why me? I'm very inexperienced and-"

"Ash, I've been through a lot of partners, but you've been the best. That battle you did in the blimp, it was like you have been battling your whole life! And that was not just pure luck, I can tell you that!" Lillie said.

Ash was stunned. No one has ever said such nice things to him except his parents.

"So, will you come with me," Lillie said hopefully.

Ash wanted, no, had to say yes. He's wanted to be a Pokémon trainer his whole life, and with the one he loves. That was a win win to him.

But there was the other factors, like school. How would his mother react when she hears he going off on a Pokémon journey and ditching his studies?

Still, Ash could not say no.

"I need to see what my mom thinks about it. Just meet me at Route 1 and I'll tell you my answer." Ash said.

"Oh okay. Hope to see you later Ash!" Lillie said running off to the Pokémon Center she was staying at.

And Ash stood their, watching her until she went inside.

Back at the Ketchum residence, Ash was getting ready to tell his mom about the decision.

I hope this goes well, Ash thought as he walked in.

Delia turned around. "Ash!"

She got up and ran to Ash.

"I heard what happened at Celedon City! Are you alright? No broken bones?" She cared for him very much. Ash almost didn't want to tell her.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Ash said.

"Okay, ask away!" She said.

"No mom. I think you should sit down for this." Ash said preparing himself.

Delia sat down."Okay...this is weird. Can you just tell me-"

"Mom. I want to go on journey."

The whole room feel dead silent.

"Ash, please tell me what I think you just said." Delia said.

"I'm serious Mom. I want to, no, I need to go on this journey."

"What?! Why?!" Delia said trying to keep her cool.

"Mom. The whole world could be at stake and-"

"I don't care if it's the whole universe Ash. You're not going." Delia said.

"Please Mom." Ash pleaded.

"How did this idea even get in your head!?" Delia said getting angry.

"Mom, I had a Pokémon battle-"

"A POKÉMON BATTLE?!" Delia said outraged.

"Yes Mom. I felt the rush. The excitement. Everything Dad felt." Ash said.

"Don't speak about your father." Delia said.

"Dad wanted me to become a Pokémon trainer. I can see why now." Ash continued.

"You're Father was a bad man!" Delia said in a sudden outburst.

"No he wasn't! Dad was one of the best people I've ever met!" Ash yelled.

"No! He chose the wrong path! You are going to stay with your studies and that's FINAL." Delia yelled back.

"I don't see why I can't be a Pokémon trainer! Many kids are Pokémon trainers, seeing the world!" Ash complained.

"Becoming a Pokémon trainer is dangerous Ash!" Delia replied.

"I don't see how it's dangerous if I have Pokémon with me!" Ash exclaimed.

"Being a Pokémon trainer costed your Father's life Ash. Your Father died because he was a Pokémon trainer!" Delia yelled out.

But she quickly covered her mouth regretting every word that just came out of her mouth.

"Dad's...dead?" Ash said.

Ash clicked. He was angry, sad, torn all at the same time. He was lied to. He thought his Dad was still alive. He thought he could see him again. Now that's all thrown out of the window.

Ash angrily went to his room and slammed the door.

He knew his decision now.

He was going. Whether his Mom liked it or not.

Ash started crying as he packed his things in his backpack. Packed the necessities. Throw some things in there for himself too.

He wrote a note that he left on his bed for his Mom.

His Mom would want to give him some space after that.

She would come up to his room the next day, but by then, he and Lillie would already be on their way to the Jenta region.

He also kept something for her to remember him by. His Honor Roll picture from

Ash said goodbye to his home as he quietly escaped through his window and was on his way to Route 1.

Lillie was waiting beside a tree.

"Hey Ash, What did she say?" Lillie asked.

"I don't care what she says. I'm coming." Ash said sternly.

"Really? Cause it looks like you've been crying." Lillie said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Ash said.

"Alright, we need to get to Viridian City first, cause that's where the plane is." Lillie said.

The two started walking. When Lillie realized something.

"Crap! We need to get you a Pokémon!" She said.

"Ooo! Am I getting one of those starter Pokémon!" Ash said with excitement.

"No. It's too late for that. You need to catch one of these wild Pokémon." Lillie said.

"Oh. Well that's okay." Ash said.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes.

Then out popped out a yellow tail.

"No way," Ash started. "That can't be."

But it was. The same Pikachu that Ash saved on the blimp. It had the zigzags just like Ash.

"Pika Pika!" The Pikachu said running up to Ash and hugging his leg.

"I thought I saw little lights from the bushes. It must have been Pikachu's electricity." Lillie said surprised.

"Hey Pikachu! What are you doing here?" Ash said.

The second Ash said the question, he realized it was a very stupid question.

It was obvious why Pikachu was here.

"You want to come with me buddy?" Ash asked already knowing the answer.

"Pikaaa," the Pikachu said nodding its head.

"Uhhh. Lillie you have a PokéBall?" Ash asked.

"Of course," Lillie said happily giving Ash a PokéBall.

"Alright then. PokéBall go!" Ash said throwing the PokéBall.

Pikachu happily let the PokéBall hit and capture him.

There was the three traditional bumps and bam, Pikachu was caught.

Immediately after it was caught it popped right back out.

"Hey, why isn't it staying in its PokéBall?" Lillie asked.

"I think it just wants to be with me. Right buddy."

"Pika Piii," Pikachu said in agreement.

A few hours of talking and laughing, Ash and his friends saw the bright lights of Viridian City.

"You ready for your new adventure Ash?" Lillie asked.

Ash just gave a laugh. "You bet I am!"

 ** _On Wattpad, The was originally 3 chapters split into 3 parts, but I decided on here to put it all in one chapter as what was intended. Well guys, hope you guys like this. AceZackary, signing off!_**


	3. II - Welcome to Jenta: Rivals & More!

"Pikachu now!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu said.

Pikachu finished off its opponent.

"Nice job Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Great job Ash! One more badge then off to the Indigo Plateau!" A red headed girl stated.

"Yeah! You're getting stronger and stronger every day!" A spiked haired man said.

"You guys are my best friends! What would I do without you?!" Ash said happily as they all laughed.

Ash woke up from his dream. He looked around in a not so familiar setting.

'Oh wait. I'm on a plane.' Ash remember. Last night, him, Lillie, and Pikachu got on a plane to the Jenta region.

If you don't remember, Ash got dragged into saving the world.

'That dream felt so familiar. Have I done that before?' Ash thought.

Ash looked over to Lillie who was taking a little nap too.

'She looks so cute when she sleeps.' Ash thought. 'I wish I could express my feelings'

As if it was a gift from Arceus himself, Lillie woke up.

"Ahhh. Morning Ash! How are ya doing?" Lillie asked.

"Oh it's fine, just thinking of some things." Ash replied.

"Well thinking is good. We need to plan our first steps into stopping Team Lunar." Lillie stated.

"Yeah. Um I need to tell you something." Ash said building up confidence.

"Ask away," Lillie said cheerfully.

"Well, you see-"

Ash was interrupted by the intercom:

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. WE WILL BE LANDING IN JENTA IN 10 MINUTES."

"Well that was kinda rude. Anyway, what were you saying." Lillie asked.

"Oh never mind. It's not important anyway." Ash said with a sigh.

"Pika!" Pikachu said waking up.

"Looks like Pikachu is awake." Lillie stated.

"Hey buddy! I had a really cool dream! You were in it. We were in a great battle and we won!" Ash said all excited.

"Pikaaaa! Pi!" Pikachu said all excited too.

About 7 minutes later and Ash and Lillie were off the plane and now in the airport.

"Is there any new Pokémon in Jenta?" Ash asked.

"Not much, but you can see many Pokémon from other regions!" Lillie said to Ash.

Ash and co. walked to the nearest Pokémon Center in Youta Town where they rented a room to stay in.

Just then Ash's stomach started to growl.

"Well I guess I haven't ate yet." Ash said while giving a little laugh.

"Ok then. We'll get something to eat. I hear the food in Jenta is really good!" Lillie said.

Not long later they were at a place to eat.

"Man the food here is sooo GOOD!" Ash said.

"Yeah. They even have a menu for Pokémon!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu said with his mouth full.

"You know there's gyms here Ash. Maybe you should challenge them." Lillie said.

"Oh. But wouldn't that interfere with the mission?" Ash asked.

"Ash you have a gift for battling. That can't be wasted. Plus I those gyms have something to do with Team Lunar." Lillie said speculating.

"Ok if you say so. But let me finish eating." Ash said also with his mouth full.

Lillie and Pikachu giggled.

Ash would have laugh too, but he went into deep thought again.

Like, has his mom opened his letter yet. Is Team Lunar really that dangerous. And that dream. What was up with that dream.

He didn't think too much about it. He just knew that no matter what, he was gonna have fun.

Pallet Town, Kanto

Delia walked up to her son's room door.

"Ash are you okay? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Ash I'm sorry. It's just I was trying to protect you. You don't know what you'll find out there. It's very dangerous. Please understand."

She said as she opened the door.

But to her surprise, her son was not there. All there was was a little note:

 _Hey Mom. If you're reading this, it means I've already_ _left. I'm no longer in the Kanto region. You can't stop me mom. I had to go. Not just because of the battles, but for answers. For once I felt that I really belonged. I feel that it is my destiny to go. Now that I know that Dad is gone, I need to continue his legacy. I hope that you can find it in your heart to understand._

 _Your son,_

 _Ash_

Delia shed a tear as she folded the note back up.

"The truth can't be hidden forever. Just be careful Ash."

"Your life is about to change forever."

After a day of rest. Ash, Lillie, and Pikachu continued their journey.

"Where do we head first?" Ash asked.

"Well it seems like we're on the path to Novis City and from there to Daybreak Town." Lillie stated. "There's a gym in Novis City too so you should get a kick out of that."

"Alright I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika pi chuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as well.

"Well don't go rushing. Novis City is in the coldest point of the whole Jenta And every time it came region." Lillie said.

"That doesn't matter. The cold never bothered me anyway!" Ash said.

Pikachu gave a sigh at that statement.

The three continued their walking.

"Hey Lillie. You never told me what your place is in all of this." Ash asked.

Lillie paused for a second. "Well okay. It seems like a good time now."

"I guess it all started with my Mother. She always liked to get in these situations. You know that whole Ultra Beast thing?"

"Yeah. The whole world was scared." Ash said remembering.

"Well that was my Mother. Anyway, since she been recovering. Me and my brother trust her more now and I think that's a good thing. Anyway, when Team Lunar appeared out of nowhere, huge Ultra Beast signals were everywhere. So my mom sent me and my brother as spies to find out what Team Lunar is up to."

"So it's kinda like a family thing?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I guess it's kinda cool" Lillie replied.

"I wish my family was like that. Respecting each other's wishes. Allowing them to do whatever they desire." Ash mourned

"I sense that you didn't have much free will as a child?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah my mom was super controlling. It gets quite annoying. Study this, study that." Ash said mocking his mother.

"Is there any reason your mom is like that?" Lillie asked.

"I never really knew to be honest. I never asked either. I was pretty shy and kept my thoughts to myself." Ash said while sweat dropping.

"Well you don't act shy around me," Lillie said blankly.

Ash started to blush and sweat pretty hard.

"Unmm. Well. Hey Pikachu, how about your family?" Ash asked changing the subject.

Pikachu, finally happy happy that all the attention was turned to him, started babbling away.

"Heh. that's funny Pikachu." Lillie said laughing.

"Wait you understand Pikachu?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess after you had Pokémon in your life for a long time, you kinda understand what they're saying." Lillie explained.

"Woah! So cool. I can't wait till I learn how to do that!" Ash said.

"Well I've been with Pokémon my whole life so it could take a while." Lillie said to Ash.

"Really??? Aww man." Ash said pouting.

"What are you, a child?" A voice said.

Out from under a tree a boy appeared.

"Hey answer me!" The boy said.

"Well I'm 14 about to be 15. So I guess not." Ash said unsure about himself.

"And you claim to be from Route 103 High School in the Kanto Region. One of the best schools in the world." He continued

"Yup. Pretty cool isn't it?" Ash gloated.

"Look at you people. Boasting about your amazing education. Fancy schools." He went on. But Ash got impatient quickly.

Look what do you want?" Ash asked.

"I wanna battle. It seems like you got a pretty strong Pokémon there." The boy said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

Alright then, let's battle!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash was very enthusiastic about this. On the other hand. Lillie was kinda worried.

"I don't know about this Ash. This guy seems tricky and unpredictable" She said.

"Oh come on Lillie, I'm a good trainer. I can easily take down this guy," Said Ash.

"Alright then," Said Lillie.

"Monferno. Show them who's boss," the trainer said sending out the Sinnoh starter.

"Monferno. If I remember correctly, Is a Fire/Fighting type and the evolved form of the Sinnoh starter, Chimchar." Ash stated.

"You know more than I thought. Alright! No more talk. Monferno, Mach Punch, now!" The trainer exclaimed.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to counter-attack!" The Raven haired trainer said.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed while using its attack.

Monferno attacked with Mach Punch directly with Pikachu's Iron Tail, sending Pikachu flying. Pikachu crashed into the ground taking major damage.

"Wait WHAT!?" Ash shouted surprised.

"Don't you know?" The trainer asked.

"Mach Punch is a Fighting type move and Iron Tail is a Steel type move. Fighting type moves are super effective to Steel types so my Monferno's Mach Punch went right through your Pikachu's Iron Tail."

"Ack!" I totally forgot!" Ash said feeling stupid. Though he quickly recovered. "No matter, We'll still win right Pikachu?"

There was a faint answer. "Pikaaa"

"Pikachu?" Ash asked worried.

"Uh-oh. Pikachu's completely worn out. I don't think he can go on much longer Ash!" Lillie shouted.

"Nonsense! Pikachu can still battle. Right? Ash was unsure about himself.

Not wanting to disappoint his trainer, Pikachu got up once more and unleashed a full voltage Volt Tackle.

"Your Pikachu is a little arrogant don't ya think? He's on the brink of death and still wants to battle?" The trainer was slightly intrigued.

"Alright we're done here. Monferno, use Close Combat to finish it off! The trainer commanded.

Monferno was slowly coming up to his target, as Pikachu's Volt Tackle was fading fast.

The two attacks collided with Pikachu's attack barely doing any damage. And Monferno's attack pummeling the weakened Pikachu at full power.

The trainer was grinning knowing that it would be a matter of time before Ash would be begging for him to stop.

And then that moment came.

"Pikachuuuu!" Ash yelled. "Please, no more! I give up, you win! Just leave Pikachu alone!"

"I thought you'd never say that. Alright you heard him Monferno, you can let that wimp's Pokémon down now." The trainer said to his Pokémon.

Monferno let go of Pikachu as Ash ran toward him, picked him up and held him to his chest.

'He's barely breathing' Ash thought. 'What have I done?!' He began to cry.

Lillie was sad, but also furious. She walked up to the trainer and got in his face.

"You took that battle too far! Pikachu was already weak and tired but you kept on attacking!" Lillie yelled at the trainer.

"Oh lady. Such beauty wasted on a pointless trainer." The trainer said while putting his hand on Lillie's cheek.

Lillie backed away quickly and Ash gritted his teeth.

"To be honest, you guys should stick to studying instead of battling. Cause you're clearly bad at it. I guess you guys aren't the best."

The trainer turned around.

"Oh and by the way. The name's Mikko. And this is not the last time we'll meet."

The trainer began to walk away, but not before winking at Lillie.

Lillie sucked the air through her teeth as Mikko walked away.

Lillie turned to Ash. "We have to get Pikachu to the hospital, quick." She said sternly.

Ash only nodded his head as the two ran toward the nearest Pokémon center in desperate need.

 _ **Hey guys! More facts: On Wattpad, this was two separate chapters I combined into one. Also, chapters will come out faster on Wattpad than here since chapters on Wattpad are shorter and chapters here are longer since I combine them.**_

 ** _Also, Mikko is an original character and Jenta is an original region I made up._**

 ** _That's all I think._**

 ** _AceZackary, signing off!_**


	4. III - Emergency at the PokéCenter!

Ash and Lillie were off and ran to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Pikachu was running out of breath, with random sparks of electricity shooting ever so often.

Ash was crying on the outside and inside.

Lillie had to stay determined.

Time was running out.

Ash then had a flashback to a particular dream.

 _Running._

 _Feet stomping._

 _Heart pounding._

 _Sweat dripping._

It was the first part of that dream.

But there was no time for thinking about that.

"How much longer?" Ash asked.

"There's an isolated Pokémon Center for trainers on a journey not too far from here" Lillie replied.

"Alright. Let's go." Ash stated.

Ash and Lillie continue to run to the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon Center was about a quarter mile away.

Along running, Lillie noticed how tense Ash was, so she tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay Ash. We will get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center and he'll be fixed up in no time."

"Yeah but this shouldn't even be happening. If I wasn't bragging. If I wasn't being over confident. Pikachu wouldn't be rushed to the hospital right now!" Ash said in a burst of anger.

Lillie looked Ash in the eye. "Okay. I understand your frustration but is being angry going to help Pikachu out at all? The best thing you can do is to stay calm." Lillie informed Ash.

Ash realized what she had said. Being angry and yelling isn't going to help Pikachu. He then calmed himself down with a few deep breaths.

They continued onward and eventually got to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello, how may I serve you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Please, Pikachu." Ash handed Pikachu over to the lady, injuries and all.

"Oh my, what happened to this poor Pikachu?!" She exclaimed.

"I pushed it too hard and didn't consider how much trouble it was in. I take full credit for letting this happen." Ash said truthfully.

"I hope you've learned from your mistakes young man. You two were very lucky, with proper treatment, I can bring this Pikachu back to sustainable health. But it'll be a couple of weeks before it can battle again I'm afraid." She stated.

"It's okay, take as much time as you need." Ash said.

Nurse Joy went into the back of the Pokemon Center to treat Pikachu. Ash and Lillie went to rent a room for the night.

Ash was laying in bed, stale. Lillie noticed this and tried to make him feel better.

"Ash, it's okay. You did the right thing. Some trainers would've left their Pokemon to doe there and not take care of it at all, but you didn't." Lillie said with hope.

"You're right Lillie. But that doesn't change the fact that I made a huge mistake in that battle." Ash replied.

"But to be honest Ash, you only had one Pokemon. Pikachu." Lillie stated.

"You're right Lillie. When Pikachu's done healing up, the firs thing I'll do is to catch a new Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed!

That's the spirit Ash, Lillie thought as she smiled at the boy.

Lillie spent the next few hours training while Ash was studying in the library. Just because we wasn't in school, doesn't mean that he has to stop studying. Even though he hated it.

It was kinda like his own personal promise to his Mom after he left. Anyway he needed to study. How would he learn about new battle techniques?? So continued to study about the new things in the Jenta region like the new types: Quantum, Sound, Plasma, Nuclear, Glitch, and Light. There was also new things for gyms like duel type gyms and every gym leader having a mega evolution.

Back to Lillie, she was training her Ninetails behind the Pokemon Center in the battlefield. She was working on new techniques and battle strategies for her next battle with Team Lunar. Which'll be very soon...

Just then, Lillie got a message in her earpiece.

"Yo, I think Team Lunar is around your area. Be on alert."

 _Team Lunar?_ Lillie wondered. _What would they want in a isolated Pokemon Center out here? No matter, now I get to really kick butt._

Lillie went into the Pokemon Center where she went to the library to inform Ash about the upcoming attack on the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, you fight while I'll lead the people to safety, since I currently have no Pokemon on me." Ash explained to Lillie.

Ash went around the Pokemon Center informing people about the upcoming attack and leading them outback, while Lillie made it out to the front and prepared her Pokemon for battle.

Nurse Joy came out to help Lillie in her battle.

"You used to be a trainer?" Lillie asked.

"Yup, it wasn't until I decided to join the family tradition. But I think I still have some fight left in me." Nurse Joy said. "Go Audino!"

Just a few minutes later, people in black jumpsuits with blackened moons arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Alright. We're here and- oh shoot" one grunt A said.

"What. What's going on?" Grunt B said.

Grunt B turned his head.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. "Not you again!"

"Heh. You have a lot of nerve coming back here again, Team Lunar." Lillie stated.

"Oh just because you beat us once before, doesn't mean you get to act like a big shot!" Grunt A said.

"Uhh. Yeah it does." Lillie teased.

"That's it, Houndoom!" Grunt A said.

"Mimikyu, I choose you!" Grunt B said.

Lillie and Nurse Joy began their battle with the two grunts.

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten everyone safely out of the PokéCenter just in time.

"I wonder if Lillie needs some assistance." Ash said out loud. "But even if I did, I have no useable Pokémon..."

Just then, Ash heard a cry.

"NINEEEE!"

Wait. That's Lillie's Ninetails! Something must be wrong. But what can I do? Ash pondered.

Then he heard another cry and his feet moved without thinking.

No, no one's getting hurt again. Ash thought as he ran.

Ash continued to run as he continued to hear Ninetails cries.

'Hang on Lillie, I'm coming. No one's getting hurt this time' Ash continued to say to himself.

Meanwhile in the front of the center, Lillie was having trouble defeating the grunts as they had super charged they're Pokémon.

"How...How did they get so strong?!?" Lillie exclaimed as she ran over to care for her Ninetails.

"The boss had been pulling out all the stops. He amped up our Pokémon too, just for occasions like these." Grunt 1 said.

' _Like Pokémon drugs?!'_ Lillie wondered. _'I took care of that some time ago... not if they found a new way...'_

"What do you even want with this Pokémon Center?!?" Lillie asked. "What makes this one different from the rest?!"

"Did you not know? This one contains a special item we've been looking for." Grunt 2 said.

"What special item," Lillie said while looking at the nurse.

"The Light Ball." She said quietly.

"Wait, What! Why would they keep such an important item at a remote Pokémon Center?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"It was the least anyone would expect!" The nurse cried. "But somehow, they found us.."

"Wait don't give up now." Lillie said.

"Enough of this talk, Houndoom, use Flame Charge!" Grunt 1 said.

Houndoom preformed a super effective move on Ninetails. Ninetails was on the ground, struggling to fight.

"Please." Lillie pleaded. "If you want to help, help now. Fight."

Nurse Joy wiped her eyes. "My job is to protect this center, and that I will! Audino, Echoed Voice!"

Audino had made a sound as the hit Houndoom, not doing much damage.

"That did nothing, Houndoom, Flame Charge!" Grunt 1.

Houndoom attacked with another Flame Charge, knocking down Audino.

"Audino, get back up and use Echoed Voice!" The nurse exclaimed.

"What do you not get?! That does nothing!" Grunt 1 said. "Go, Flame Wheel!"

Audino's Echoed Voice attacked with more force, pushing Houndoom back.

"Wait, huh?!" Grunt 1 exclaimed.

"I guess you don't know." Nurse Joy said. "Each turned Echoed Voice is used, the greater the attack damage!"

"Wow! You know your stuff!" Lillie exclaimed.

"What if I told you I also went to Route 103 High School?" The nurse stated.

"Cool! How was it like! How hard were the classes?" Lillie replied with enthusiasm.

"Shouldn't you know? After all you go there." Nurse Joy said while sweatdropping. "Anyway, you go in and heal your Pokemon. There should be an instructional manual behind the desk. I'll handle these guys from here!"

"Right!" Lillie said while returning her Pokemon. "Be careful!"

Lillie left the experience nurse to fend off against the grunts.

She ran inside the Pokemon, without looking of course.

Plus, just on cue, Ash ran in too.

And they ran into each other.

(Ya know, simple corny writing.)

"Lillie!" Ash exclaimed while getting back up. "You okay?"

"I've been better," She said.

Ash reached his hand out for Lillie who gladly grabbed it to pull her back up.

' _My gosh. A girl that isn't one of my family members touched my hand! Today is truly a good day-_

"Ash? You okay?" Lillie asked snapping Ash back into reality.

"Oh yeah heh. So umm." Ash mumbled.

"Oh can you help me operate the healing machine. Nurse Joy said there was a manual behind the desk." Lillie said,

"Well of course!" Ash said while waking to the back of the counter with Lillie.

Ash and Lillie figured out how to operate the healing machine and began to heal Lillie's Pokemon.

"Lillie?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Ash?" Lillie replied.

"Do you ever miss home?" Ash said a bit quietly.

Lillie hesitated for a second. "Well-"

 _ **SKREEEEEE-BOOOM**_

The power to the Pokemon Center was suddenly cut as an explosion made a hole in the wall.

"What's going on?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't know but, stay on guard." Lillie said. She grabbed her Pokeballs off the healing machine.

Team Lunar grunts started walking into the Pokemon Center from the busted wall.

"Heh heh heh." Grunt 1 laughed.

Lillie looked around.

"Hey! Where's Nurse Joy?!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Oh, right here. Houndoom?" The grunt said.

Houndoom came up in front of the grunt dragging Nurse Joy from its teeth. She was badly bruised.

Ash was speechless.

"Nurse Joy! What happened?!" Lillie yelled out of confusion and anger.

Nurse Joy slowly lifted up her head.

"W-wait. Ash. Go to P-pikachu. The power is out. His h-healing equipment." The nurse mumbled.

' _Pikachu.. OH NO,_ ' Ash quickly thought to himself. Ash dashed out of the main lobby and into the healing chambers.

"Nurse Joy.. What happened?" Lillie asked. She felt the tears coming into her eyes.

"W-when I wasn't looking...t-they jumped m-me from behind." Nurse Joy said, struggling to get the words.

"T-that's...THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lillie screamed.

"Does it look like we play by the rules?" Grunt 1 said. "We have to do whatever it takes to get what we want."

"Now we have a compromise, give us the Light Ball, and we'll give back the nurse." Grunt 2 started. "If not, she get's hurt some more."

Lillie froze still.

' _My Pokemon aren't fully healed yet'_ Lillie though to herself. _'I-I can't fight..I can't defend her... LILLIE, WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS!'_

Lillie let her tears hit the ground. She felt weak. She turned her head to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse, where's the Light Ball?" Lillie said.

"No! You can't!" Nurse Joy replied.

"Where. Is. The. Light. Ball!" Lillie said more sternly.

Nurse Joy saw Lillie's eyes. They were bleak and dull. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Alright. You win." Nurse Joy muttered. "Look under the healing machine, there should be a trapdoor. Open it, and it should be there.

The Team Lunar grunt wen behind the counter and followed the instructions. Soon after, the Light Ball was in their possession.

"A pleasure doing business with ya. And as promised, Houndoom!"

Houndoom dropped Nurse Joy on the floor from its teeth as Lillie ran toward her.

"See ya later chumps! And I have a feeling we may meet again!" Grunt 1 said while walking off.

Right as Team Lunar left the building, Ash came running back in with Pikachu in his arms, running a fever.

"What happened?" Ash asked with a confused and worried look on his face. "Lillie?"

Lillie clutched Nurse Joy in her arms with tear beginning to roll down her face.

"We lost. I failed."

 _ **Sorry if that chapter was complete trash. I know it's not one of my best chapters but I was long overdue my deadline. On Wattpad and on here.. Like I said chapters here depend in how fast I posted them on Wattpad sooo yeah. Hope you guys are enjoying neverless. I also couldn't get this chapter to my editor so there may be spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **AceZackary, signing off!**_


	5. IV - Two Adventures, One Day!

_~~ 5 days after Team Lunar's raid on the Pokémon Center~~_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ash's Adventure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Over the course of the five days, the Pokémon Center has been shut down for further inspection, with the only residents there being Ash, Lillie, Pikachu and Nurse Joy. Even though they shut down the Pokémon Center, there was not much the police could do anyway. Team Lunar had left with no trace behind.

The situation had left a mark in everyone's mind, that evil can win.

What were Team Lunar's intentions?

The thought was hung in the air for a while but no one really knew, all they could do was wait.

Which was not something Ash was particularly good at...

"Nghhhh, how much longer do I have to wait? The world is at stake and we're just staying here!" Ash was talking to himself in an empty room. Lillie went out to get groceries, Pikachu was healing quicker than expected but still unable to leave, and Nurse Joy was still up an active even though she had a sprained arm.

"Might as well get up and begin the day" Ash said talking to himself.

He got dressed and went to the bottom floor of the Pokémon Center. The police had already left and Nurse Joy was sitting with her Audino.

"Hey Nurse Joy" Ash said.

"Oh hello Ash. Nice to see you've finally woken up." She responded with a smile.

"Lillie hasn't come back yet?" Ash asked looking around.

"No I'm afraid she hasn't. She left earlier in the morning and I haven't seen her yet." She replied a little worried.

Ash noticed this hint of worry in her face.

"It's okay. I'll go look for her." Ash said to the Nurse.

"Oh thank you Ash! Here I have something for you." She replied.

Nurse Joy then handed Ash a map of the Jenta region and he was off.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash went into thought.

 _'The Pokémon world seems a little more scary with no one by your side'_ Ash thought to himself.

 _'I kinda miss home, Mom's cooking, good times with friends. Guess I took it all for granted'_ he continued to think.

 _'No matter. There's a task at hand and-'_

Suddenly a Rattata jumped out from the grass, took Ash's map, and ran.

"Hey I need that!" Ash yelled as he ran after the Pokemon.

He continued to run after it into the forest until it went into a little hole in the ground.

"Ah dang it!" Ash said as he snapped his fingers. "If Pikachu was here he could get in there no problem!"

Ash was stumped, without the map, he had no idea where to go. He didn't recognize anything, he left his phone on the bed and all he had were a few Pokéballs.

It took a moment for him to realize what to do.

"That's right! I need to catch another Pokémon! Can't be relying on Pikachu all the time!"

So, Ash went deeper into the forest hoping to find a Pokémon.

"Not many Pokémon here. And I really need one." Ash said.

Then he remembered a lesson he learned in class.

 _'Remember kids, when catching a Pokémon, try to be as quiet as possible, or else they'll run and hide' especially in the forest where there are many hiding spots'. Ms. Agatha had said._

 _'Right I should be quiet'_ Ash thought to himself. So he hid behind a tree and waited for as long as he could which wasn't very long.

Luckily a Pokémon popped out as soon as it seemed like there were no humans.

"Oooh it's a Caterpie." Ash said quietly. "This will do."

Ash began to sneak up on the bug Pokemon.

"Alright! Pokéball go!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokéball when he got close.

But the Caterpie was quick and swatted it away as it began to run.

"No wait!" Ash said as he followed it.

The chase went on for a few minutes until Caterpie got tired of Ash's persistence and used string shot on him.

Ash was immobilized and fell to the ground in a cocoon.

"Come on!" Ash said continuing to struggle and squirm in the cocoon.

The Caterpie then taunted Ash and continued on its way.

 _'Dang it, what do I do now? I'm too far away from any civilization. And it's not like I can move anywhere."_

Ash was so deep in thought he didn't notice a Pokemon standing there.

Ash eventually came back into reality and was met eye to eye with the Pokémon.

"Oh hey! You're a Larvitar!" Ash said with excitement. "You guys are pretty rare to find! Anyway could you help me?"

"Lar lar." The Larvitar said.

Larvitar helped remove the string shot from Ash.

"Hey thanks Larvitar!" Ash said as he stood up. "Hey, could you help me with another thing?"

"Tar?" Larvitar said with a questioned look.

After some explaining Ash got Larvitar to get his map back.

Larvitar came out of the hole with the map in his mouth.

"Wow! Thanks! Couldn't have done it without you!"

But the map was all nibbledon and chewed on you couldn't really call it a map.

"Well this sucks. How am I supposed to get back now?" Ash sighed.

The Larvitar began tugging on Ash's jeans and pointing.

"Oh I get it, you want to show me the way huh?" Ash asked.

The Larvitar gave a little sigh and nodded its head.

"Alright then, lead the way!" Ash exclaimed.

About an hour later, Ash saw the Pokémon Center in sight.

"Alright! Now I can ask Nurse Joy for a new map!" Ash said as he ran toward the center. "See ya little Larvitar! Thanks for all the help!"

"Lar lar!" The Larvitar said wavingits hands trying to get Ash's attention. It eventually gave up and just followed him.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy was delighted to see Ash again.

"You took such a long time!" The Nurse exclaimed. "You had me worried!"

"Well a Rattata stole my map and..." Ash held up the ruined map.

"Oh my! How did you even get it back?" She asked.

"Oh with a little help." Ash answered.

"Like that Larvitar?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well yeah but how did you know?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy pointed behind him and Ash turned around.

Larvitar was standing at the entrance.

"Oh hey Larvitar! What do you want now? You've already did everything you could to help me,"Ash said kneeling down at the Larvitar.

"Tar tar!" The Larvitar began waiving its hands, pointing at him and trying to communicate.

"Uhhh, I don't understand." Ash said while sweat-dropping. _'Lillie's usually good at this'_

The Larvitar gave a big sigh as it went to Ash's belt and grabbed a Pokéball.

"Yeah what about the Pokéball?" Ash asked blankly.

The Larvitar did a facepalm.

"Ash, you know how you needed a second Pokémon, right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah I know." Ash replied.

"Well haven't you thought that Larvitar wants to be your second Pokémon?" She asked.

Ash put two and two together and got red realizing how dumb he was.

"You want to be my Pokémon, right?" Ash asked the Larvitar.

Out of excitement and relief, the Larvitar nodded its head.

"Sorry for not noticing earlier, I'm not the kinda guy who takes a minute to think." Ash said giving a little laugh.

"Well then, get in there!" Ash said as he held up the Pokéball.

The Larvitar touched the button and entered the Pokéball.

After the traditional 3 bumps, the Pokéball clicked.

"Alright my second Pokémon!" Ash beamed with excitement. "Go! Larvitar!"

Larvitar popped out of its Pokéball. "Larvitar!" It said.

"Well Nurse Joy, can we have another map?" Ash asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said while handing Ash another map.

A few minutes later, Ash and Larvitar were on the road looking for Lillie.

"Ok this may take a while, you ready? Ash asked.

"Lar!" Larvitar said with a smile.

Luckily, their search didn't take too long because the second they got to the nearby town, they saw Lillie walking back.

"Hey! Lillie!" Ash yelled when he saw his friend.

"Oh, Ash!" She said as she began to run towards them.

"What happened? It's late afternoon!" He asked.

"The line was pretty long to be honest. And I kinda got sidetracked. I needed something to get my mind off everything." Lillie explained.

"Oh that's understandable." Ash replied remembering the events that took place.

Lillie then noticed the Larvitar standing next to Ash.

"And who's this little fella?" Lillie asked.

"That's Larvitar! The newest edition to the team!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's nice!" Lillie said. "Hey Larvitar, I'm Lillie."

"Larvitar!" Larvitar said while pointing to himself.

They all began walking back to the Pokemon Center.

"Well sorry to cause all this worry bad trouble. Must've been a waste of time for you." Lillie apologized.

"Ya know, I think it was for the better." Ash said.

He smiled as he looked at Larvitar, and Larvitar did the same.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lillie's Adventure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lillie clutched Nurse Joy in her arms with tear beginning to roll down her face.

"We lost. I failed."

Lillie sprung up from her bed now awake from the recurring memory. She felt her face as it was a bit moist.

'Was I crying in my sleep?' Lillie wondered as she stood up.

"Why...why does that memory keep on coming back." She said aloud.

It had been five days since Team Lunar's raid. She and Ash had been staying there since then even though the center was shut down.

Lillie looked at the clock next to her.

It was 5:45 in the morning. Ash was still sleeping in the bed beside her.

'How can he sleep so easily with all of this crisis going around?' She thought.

She decided to get up and not just sit around. She got herself ready and went downstairs.

To her surprise, Nurse Joy was already up trying to help the police in any way she could. She was very helpful even with her sprained arm.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy." Lillie said. "How's your arm?"

"I'm doing fine Lillie." The Nurse replied with a smile.

Lillie looked into the healing room where Pikachu was resting.

"Is Pikachu doing fine?" Lillie asked.

"Yes! Actually, he's doing better than expected and will be fully recovered very soon." Nurse Joy said happily.

"That's good." Lillie said with a sigh. Things were looking good.

"By the way Lillie, what are you doing up this early?" The Nurse asked.

"Oh, I decided I'm going to go shopping and get some groceries." Lillie said. "Help relieve all the stress I've been having."

"Well you deserve a break. You did all you could've done. Don't forget that." Nurse Joy replied.

Lillie didn't reply because she didn't believe those words.

"Well whatever you do today, be safe okay?" she said.

"Alright well I'll be back soon." Lillie said as she began to walk out of the center.

Lillie had already studied Jenta and its region's map. It was a very easy walk to the nearest town. She entered the store.

As she got there she began looking at the shelves wondering what Ash would want to eat.

"Having some trouble there eh?"

Lillie turned around and screamed.

"What the heck you startled me!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Sorry I have a habit of doing that."

In front of her was an old lady who looked old but didn't feel old. She had a Solrock with her.

"So, you're just gonna stand there without a "hello"." the old lady said.

"Uhh yes ma'am I-" The woman cut her off.

"Please call me Bertha." She said.

"Oh, hello Bertha." Lillie said.

Bertha stood for a moment before saying anything.

"Something is troubling you isn't it?" Bertha asked.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine." Lillie said with a happy voice.

Bertha shook her head.

"No point in denying it honey. My Solrock has the ability to read the emotions of others." She explained.

"Sol!" Solrock said adding on.

"Oh. Well then you know things haven't been going so well." Lillie stated.

"Hey. It's not good to talk about these things in a crowded store. Let go outside where there's fresh air," Bertha said.

The two walked outside where the sky was clear. They went and sat on a bench nearby.

"Okay now. Lay it all on me." She said.

Lillie proceeded to explain everything that had happened. From when they started their journey to now.

"That is a lot to take in." Bertha said.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough. That I let people down. I have fear that I let people down" Lillie stated.

"That's not a good thing." Bertha started. "When did that feeling start?"

Lillie took a moment to think about what to say.

"Well I guess it started when I was very little. My mother expected so much from me and well whenever I messed up, it felt like the end of the world."

"So, you may suffer from perfectionism." Bertha said.

"I never really looked into that. To be honest, I'm more scared that I'll mess up this mission." Lillie replied.

"Then why did you do it?" Bertha asked.

"Excuse me?" Lillie questioned.

"You hear me correctly. Why did you take up this mission if you feared that you were going to mess up? Wouldn't it be easier to just not do it.?" Bertha asked.

Lillie has to wonder about that too. What had made her want to do this. After the run in with Team Lunar in Celadon City, she was going to drop out right after. But what had made her not to?

Lillie gave a little smile.

"I think it's this guy I met recently." Lillie said.

"Oh? Please tell more." Bertha said intrigued.

"Well he went to my school and such, but I never really got to know him. Then when Team Lunar attacked, and I was going to stop them, he came along." Lillie started.

"Alright. What next?" Bertha said while re-positioning herself so she could hear her better.

"I grabbed his hand saying we had to go, he could've easily chickened out. But he didn't. A man with no experience, a quiet person in our class. He had decided to help me take down one of the most evil and powerful organizations in the world. After I saw that courage. Him, knowing that he could very well have messed up, decided to help anyway. I guess that's why I decided to carry out this mission." Lillie finished with a warm smile on her face.

"Such a big impact that boy made huh?" Bertha said.

"Yeah. I never really thought of it until now." Lillie said truthfully.

"Well now that you've opened up about it, do you feel better?" Bertha asked.

In truth, Lillie felt a lot better. "Yes, thank you."

"Well thank you for talking to an old dame like me." Bertha laughed.

Lillie smiled as she shook Bertha's hand.

She was about to walk away when she heard a bang.

Lillie quickly turned around and saw a man with a gun in the shop.

Without hesitation, Bertha quickly ran into the store with her Solrock charging up a Hyper Beam.

The second Bertha and Solrock entered the store, another gunshot was heard.

And then another.

And another.

Lillie couldn't take it anymore as she ran to the store herself to she the horrible sight.

Bertha was laying on the floor with a bullet in her ankle and Solrock was fainted on the floor.

"Lillie, g-go." Bertha said quietly.

Lillie began to step out of the store when the shooter pointed a gun to her face.

"Don't move a damn muscle." The shooter stated.

Lillie stood still in fear of getting shot.

She felt helpless.

Again.

"We lost. I failed."

Lillie felt like breaking down.

But then she started thinking of Ash.

How Ash rammed the cage to free Pikachu. How he helped her fight Team Lunar at Celedon City.

He had fear, but he still did it.

The memories looped in Lillie's mind over and over, her hand inching toward her Pokeball.

"Ninetails, go!" She exclaimed as she released her Pokemon.

"I told you not to move!" The shooter yelled as he pulled the trigger on the gun.

"Ninetales, Icy Wind!" Lillie said to her partner. Ninetales froze the bullet before it could hit Lillie.

"Grr. You're gonna regret that." The shooter said as he reloaded some more bullets.

"No. I won't." Lillie said. She couldn't have stood there and let more people get hurt. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

The shooter began rapid fire on Lillie and Ninetales.

"Ninetales, use Protect!" Lillie commanded as Ninetales made a barrier deflecting all the bullets.

"Good! Now, Ice Beam!" Lillie exclaimed. Ninetales obeyed and froze the shooter's body.

Lillie gave a sigh of relief realizing what she had done.

"We won. I was successful." She said to herself. She kept on repeating it until she had a giant smile on her face.

"I was just like you Ash." Lillie thought.

A few hours later the police had shown up and taken the shooter into custody. At the same time, an ambulance came to pick up the injured. Lillie helped Bertha to the ambulance since she now had a broken ankle.

"It didn't seem like you had fear back there." Bertha said suddenly.

"Well, yeah I guess so." Lillie replied with a smile.

"Was it that boy? You thought of him and everything turned out all right?" Bertha replied with laugh.

Lillie blushed a little. "Yeah. I was just thinking about what he would do." Lillie said.

"Keep that boy close. He sure has a major influence of you." Bertha said. She and Lillie got to the ambulance as Bertha went inside with assistance.

"I would also like to see that boy one day!" Bertha said with a wink as the ambulance doors closed.

Once the ambulance was out of sight, Lillie was free to blush as much as she wanted.

"What am I blushing for?!" Lillie thought to herself. "I don't like him. I can't like him! There's no way. Is there?"

Lillie decided to shove those thoughts to the side. She began walking back to the Pokemon Center when she saw Ash and a little Pokemon beside him.

"Hey! Lillie!" The raven-haired trainer exclaimed.

"Oh, Ash!" She said as she began to run towards him.

"Lillie, what happened?! It's late afternoon! We haven't seen you all day!" Ash exclaimed.

Lillie didn't want to tell Ash about what she had to go through today. Mostly because how much of it involved him.

"The line was pretty long to be honest. And I kinda got sidetracked. I needed something to get my mind off everything." Lillie partly lied.

"Oh. Well that's understandable." Ash replied.

Lillie took notice of the Pokemon beside Ash.

"And just who's this little fella?" Lillie asked.

"That's Larvitar! The newest edition to the team!" Ash exclaimed grinning.

"That's nice!" Lillie said. She squatted to the height of Larvitar. "Hey Larvitar, I'm Lillie."

"Larvitar!" Larvitar said while pointing to himself.

They continued to walk back to the Pokemon Center.

"Well sorry to cause all this worry for everyone. Must've been a waste of time for you." Lillie apologized.

Ash rubbed his finger under his nose. "Ya know, I think it was for the better." Ash said.

He smiled as he looked at Larvitar, as Larvitar did the same.

"Yeah for the better." Lillie said to herself. "Now come on! Let's get going!"

They all ran back to the Pokemon Center. After all, they both had a long day.

 _ **As you can see. This was originally 2 chapters but as usual I combined them. At first I was thinking, what if I broke up each chapter and made them happen simultaneously. But then I was like, nah. Don't have time. So I actually did some research with this chapter.**_ ** _Bertha is a real Pokemon character who specializes in Ground types. Solrock is a rock type which is close enough. Also Solrock's Pokedex entry states that it can read the emotion of others. So yeah I tried to put two and two together._**

 ** _Nothing else really. Chapters will be shorter now._**

 ** _So hope you guys enjoyed! AceZackary, signing off~_**


	6. V - Raging Rivalry

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as it ran to its trainer.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he ran to his partner. Both embraced in each other's arms.

It was the next day and Nurse Joy had informed Ash and Lillie that Pikachu had been all healed up. In no time, Ash and Lillie went to see the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu! I'm so sorry! I'll never let something like that happen ever again!" Ash exclaimed resisting tears.

"Pika chu," Pikachu said forgiving its trainer.

Lillie walked up to Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu! Glad your better!" She said warmly. Pikachu smiled.

"Oh yeah! Pikachu I want you to meet the newest addition to the team! Go Larvitar!" Ash exclaimed throwing its Pokeball.

Out popped the Rock Skin Pokemon with a little smile.

"Lar lar!" Larvitar said to Pikachu giving a hand shake.

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Looks like those two will get along well." Ash stated.

"Kinda like we do." Lillie muttered. Thankfully, Ash didn't hear that.

At that time, Nurse Joy walked into the room.

"Looks like you guys have caught up with each other." Nurse Joy said.

"Yep. All best of friends." Ash exclaimed.

Nurse Joy smiled as she got out some papers.

"Alright Ash. I have some things to say. Be aware that your Pikachu is in "Discharge Mode". That means that he doesn't have complete control over his electricity output. He may give out too much electricity and hurt himself. So try to dial it down with the electric type moves and avoid them for a while." Nurse Joy stated.

Ash nodded his head. "So how long will this be in effect?"

"I give it only a week." Nurse Joy said.

"Well that's okay. We can do that, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"You know, I just noticed something. You and your Pikachu both have little zigzags on your cheeks." Nurse Joy said.

That's right. Ash had his signature zigzags as well as Pikachu who had them inside his red cheeks.

"Yeah I noticed that the first day I saw you and Pikachu." Lillie said adding on to the conversation.

"Maybe cause we were meant to be partners!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

Nurse Joy and Lillie began to laugh as the morning went by.

It was now late afternoon as Lillie started packing up some things.

She and Ash headed downstairs for their departure.

"Well, we've spent a lot of time here. Thanks for everything Nurse Joy." She said.

"No, thank you two. If you kids weren't here, I'd be dead." The Pokemon Nurse spoke truthfully.

"You took that very lightheartedly," Ash said awkwardly.

Nurse Joy gave a little laugh. "Alright then. Guess I'll be seeing you kids later!"

"Right! Bye Nurse Joy!" Ash and Lillie said.

"Please, call me Rosa! That is my name after all." Rosa said while smiling.

Ash, Lillie, and Pikachu began to walk out of the Pokémon Center feeling relieved and refreshed.

"So, back on the road to Novis City right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too far. We should make it there in an hour or so." Lillie stated.

"Alright, then I can get my first gym badge!" Ash exclaimed feeling pumped.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed with the same enthusiasm has his trainer.

'Heh. He's so eager' Lillie thought looking at Ash with a smile.

About an hour later, the team caught a glimpse of a big metallic gate full of color.

"Woah! Is that it?! Tell me that's it Lillie! Novis City?!" Ash said all giddy.

The blonde laughed at his childlike behavior. "Yes Ash. That's the Novis Gate. As you know, thousands of years ago, Pokemon were treated as monsters."

"Yeah I know. We learned that in class. It was a very sturdy wall, but it now has a new purpose: to bring Pokemon and people together. It got renovated and is now a tourist attraction to represent how far people and Pokemon have come." The raven-haired teen said, flaunting off his studies.

"Haha. Alright alright I get it, you know." Lillie smiled.

"Hmph. Can't believe I ran into you again."

Ash, Lillie, and Pikachu quickly turned around and was met with a familiar face.

"Oh come on." Ash muttered under his breath.

The spiked blonde teenager walked up to Ash with a smug look.

"Remember me?" He said in a snarky voice.

"How couldn't I? Mikko." Ash said in a deeper tone.

"Haha I remember you too Ash." Mikko replied. "Hope little miss over there didn't forget about me though."

Lillie looked away in disgust.

"Looks like your hopeless Pikachu is back into shape." Mikko stated looking down upon Pikachu.

"Pikaa." Pikachu snarled.

"Woah get your rat under control man."

"Cut too the chase. What do you want?" Ash asked getting tired of his presence.

Mikko let out a little laugh.

"Easy. There's a gym in this town as I'm sure you already know. I'm just here to make sure you're up for it."

"Who said you're the one to tell me if I'm ready or not?" Ash said with anger boiling.

"Simple. A battle. This time, I'll go a little bit easier on you, seeing as I destroyed you last time."

Ash clenched his fist. He'd love to battle this punk and show him how much stronger he's gotten. But...

"No." Ash simple stated getting rid of his anger. "It's been a long day. For me and my Pokemon. We want to get to the city first." He was being rational.

"Oh man. Wow. To believe that it was you guys who was fighting Team Lunar?! Oh man what a joke. That nurse in the woods was more delusional then I thought!"

"Shut up."

Ash and Mikko's attention turned to Lillie.

"Don't talk about Rosa like that... YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TOO!" Lillie said screaming at Mikko.

"Wow. Has this one lost their mind too-"

"And that's where you crossed the line!" Ash shouted with concern for his friend. "I'll battle you. And show how much I've grown!"

Mikko smirked, happy with getting what he wanted. He pulled out his Pokeball.

"Alright then. Let's get started. I assume you're going to be using Pikachu?"

"Actually no. I've caught a new Pokemon. Go Larvitar!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball.

"Larrr!" The rock skin Pokemon shouted.

He quickly turned to his trainer with respect.

"Hey Larvitar, think you're ready for your first battle?" Ash asked the Ground/Rock Pokemon.

"Tar!" Larvitar exclaimed.

"Nice. That's great to hear. Hope you're up for the challenge." Ash said with hope.

"Okay. I see. Catching a new Pokemon. It even has an upper hand against my Monferno." Mikko said a little impressed. "But I'll still win. My superior battle experience will beat you! Monferno!"

The playful Pokemon popped out of his Pokeball ready for battle. His teeth grinned and gritted when it saw Pikachu and began inching toward the Electric Mouse.

"Not today Monferno. Right now, our target is that scrub." Mikko said pointing at Larvitar.

Monferno groaned in disappointment but still was riled up in the idea of having a new challenger.

"Will you serve as referee beautiful?" Mikko asked Lillie looking at her straight in the eye.

Lillie scoffed as she stood in position. Ash and Larvitar stood in position as did Mikko and Monferno. People began to gather to watch the battle that was about to take place.

"Phew. I know I can do this." Ash said to himself.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered from the sidelines.

Just before the battle started, Lillie nudged Ash.

"Hey Ash." Lillie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Kick this guy's ass"

Ash smiled at Lillie's sudden word choice.

"You bet"

Lillie gave a smile to her favorite raven-haired trainer.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Mikko will now begin!"

"Larvitar, quick! Use Bite!" Ash exclaimed.

Larvitar moved quick, blowing dust in all directions. He got close to Monferno and prepared for the attack, but...

"Monferno, engulf yourself in a Fire Spin!" Mikko commanded.

Suddenly a vertex of flames covered the Playful Pokemon as Larvitar jerked back.

The crowd around the battle was astonished.

"Isn't Fire Spin usually used to trap another Pokemon in a twister of fire?" A tall man said.

"You're right. That's some innovative thinking. Since Larvitar is a Rock/Ground type, fire won't effect it very much." Another person said.

Ash was taken aback for a second by this unique take on the move, but he quickly regained his posture.

"Wow. That's pretty cool Mikko, how you used that move in a different way." Ash stated.

Mikko didn't make eye contact. "Whatever. Complements from a dumbass like you mean nothing."

Ash gritted his teeth at that comment. 'Is this guy always such a douche?'

He quickly ended his thought on that and focused on the battle once more. He began thinking of strategies.

'Let's see, we wanna avoid close contact even if the Fire Spin won't do much. Monferno's part fighting type which can mean big trouble for me. It's better if I keep a distance between us...'

"Alright! Larvitar keep your distance and use Ancient Power!" Ash shouted to his partner.

Larvitar dashed back, creating a cloud of dust and dirt. He then came to a halt and began to focus.

Then, a glowing ball of energy with rocks surrounding it began to form. As soon as it finished charging, Larvitar released the attack.

The attacked moved at great speed, creating a gust of wind, blowing more dirt, making direct contact on Monferno.

"Yeah!" Lillie yelled which started and cheer in the crowd. Ash and Larvitar looked at each other confidently.

Mikko began to snicker that grew into an out-loud laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I got you with point-blank shot!"

"Instead of celebrating as if you've won, look closer." He replied pointing at the cloud of dust.

As dust began to clear, Monferno can be seen with no evidence of damage on him.

Monferno cockily began dusting himself off.

"Wait, what?!" Said a confused member in the crowd.

"You idiot. This Fire Spin wasn't only for show, it can also protect Monferno from weak attacks like that." Mikko said with a smirk.

"Wow never thought of it like that." A woman stated.

"Ash..." Lillie gave a worried look to her companion.

Ash looked down at the ground, for a second, unsure of just what to do.

But we know Ash, Quickly, a smile came to his face.

"Well that won't be a problem! Hey Larvitar, do you trust me?"

Larvitar nodded to his trainer.

"Alright then, repeatedly use Ancient Power!" Ash said with full confidence.

Larvitar, not doubting his trainer for a second, began releasing attack after attack against his opponent. But they barely affected him due to his Fire Spin shield.

"What is that kid thinking?" said a voice from the crowd.

Mummers began as the crowd thought Ash was either clueless or just plain dumb.

'Ash...just what are you thinking?' The blonde girl pondered.

"Did you not learn anything?! You're hopeless!" Mikko yelled getting a little irritated that this battle is not going anywhere. "Monferno, destroy that stupid Pokemon!"

Monferno quickly obeyed his trainer and began preforming Close Combat against Larvitar, but Larvitar was nimble and dodged the attacks while releasing attacks of his own.

No one could keep up with the battle except for the two trainers. Dirt and dust were flying into people and Pokemon's faces. It didn't help that the wind kept blowing on their clothes too.

The two Pokemon went on like this for a while, not slowing down. That is until Monferno began feeling a bit pained and his movement slowed down.

"Now Larvitar, one more should do the trick!" The raven haired trainer shouted out.

"Larrrrr-vit Tar!" Larvitar shouted as he released one final Ancient Power on the Playful Pokemon.

"Ferrnooo!" Monferno cried out, taking a direct critical hit. He fell to the ground, struggling to stand. His Fire Spin had quickly diminished.

"But- What! How?! We had the upper hand!" The frustrated trainer exclaimed.

The crowd was in the same state as Mikko. Even though she hated the thought of it, Lillie thought the same.

"Well...if you must know..." Ash started taking his time. "Ancient Power doesn't only attack, it has a chance of raising the Pokemon's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed by one stage each!"

Mikko was taken aback. "S-so you mean.."

"That's right!" Ash began again. "Not only was Larvitar attacking you and inflicting damage, Larvitar has also been growing stronger and stronger throughout the match!"

Lillie had a light bulb go off in her head. "Oh, so that's why you kept using the move repeatedly! Since there was only a chance of it raising your stats, you wanted to use it as much as possible to increase those chances!"

Ash pointed to his blonde companion. "Exactly! So Mikko, how's that for a dumbass trainer?"

The crowd finally caught on and started once again cheering for Ash and his quick strategy. Ash began rubbing his nose in embarrassment.

While Mikko...he was having a breakdown.

"What...the..HELL! You can't BEAT ME! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO! I-I HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF!" Mikko yelled in rage.

There was a silence in the crowd. Whispers began.

"Is that kid okay?"

"Does he have anger management issues?"

"Should we call someone?"

"SHUT UP!" Mikko yelled at the crowd. "MONFERNO, GET UP!"

Monferno, not wanting to disappoint its trainer, weakly got up.

"Hey, you shouldn't push your Monferno like that." Ash began. "In fact, my Larvitar is kinda exhausted to. Why don't we call this a draw and-"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY POKEMON. I'LL RAISE THEM HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT! MONFERNO, FLARE BLITZ!" Mikko yelled at his Pokemon.

Monferno steadily prepared his position and was once again engulfed in flames. But this time, he began charging at Larvitar at full speed.

"Crap. Uh, Larvitar! Use Dark Pulse to hold off the attack!" Ash quickly said.

Larvitar quickly generated a ball of dark colored energy just as the Flare Blitz came in contact.

Dust flew everywhere as the two Pokemon were now at a stalemate with Larvitar using the Dark Pulse to hold off the Flare Blitz from making contact with his body. They began to struggle, shuffling forwards and backwards.

"That's it Larvitar! Don't let up!" Ash encouraged his Pokemon.

"Pika-Pi!" The electric mouse said from the sidelines.

"Yeah! Go Larvitar!" Lillie exclaimed.

The crowd began to roar, cheering for Larvitar to win.

"NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOSE YOU WORTHLESS TRAINER!" Mikko screamed at Ash. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-"

"No!"

Mikko stopped speaking as Ash interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Mikko, but I don't care about any grudge you have against me. After our last battle, I made a promise to myself. After what you did to Pikachu... After what I did to Pikachu... I will never, ever, lose to you, EVER AGAIN!"

Just then Monferno was caught off guard, and that's the chance Larvitar took.

"Now! Larvitar!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon.

Larvitar, using all his strength, gave one last final push against Monferno, releasing the Dark Pulse and severely damaging Monferno.

A huge cloud of dust covered the area as everyone was eager to see who won.

The dust cleared and revealed a barely standing Larvitar and a knocked out Monferno on the ground.

A smile came to Lillie's face. "With Larvitar still standing and Monferno knocked out, Ash is the winner of the battle!"

After hearing those words, a wide grin came to Ash's face. The crowd rejoiced, complimenting Ash on the great battle and quick thinking.

Ash thanked everyone on the gratitude but quickly pushed them away to care for his Larvitar who had fallen out of exhaustion a bit after the battle.

Lillie and Pikachu came to Ash's side as he squatted to pick up his Pokemon.

"You did amazing Larvitar! You won your first battle!" Ash said with all excitement.

"Lar!" Larvitar said. That's all he got out before he quickly fell asleep.

Ash gave a little chuckle.

"Pika pi pikaa!" Pikachu stated crossing his arms.

"Don't listen to him," Lillie whispered. "He's just jealous."

Ash smiled as he patted Pikachu's head. "Don't worry. Next time, you're up."

Pikachu nuzzled his head on Ash's palm.

The minutes went by and most of the crowd had left. All who was left was Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, and Mikko.

"What are you going to do?" Lillie asked.

"What's right. Or what I think is.." Ash said awkwardly as he got up and began to walk towards Mikko.

"Hey."

"Don't talk to me." He sharply replied.

"I"m not. I'm informing you."

Mikko stayed quiet.

"Ya know. You taught me something the last time we battled. That I shouldn't push my Pokemon too far or out of their comfort zone. Not to let the heat of the battle or the opponent get to me. To..stay cool." Ash started.

Mikko avoided eye contact.

"I'm not telling you how to act or to raise your Pokemon but, just calm down from time to time."

"In fact, next time we see each other, we can have another battle. A friendly one though. One we can both learn from."

"Stop talking to me like you understand." Mikko said dryly as he got up. "Just get this though your head: You are not superior to me." There was a pause. "I'm leaving."

As Monferno was returned to his Pokemon, Mikko began walking off into the forest and soon was out of sight.

"He's a strange one, isn't he." Lillie said after Mikko had left.

"I don't what's up with him. I have the feeling that he has some sort of grudge against me." Ash stated.

"Perhaps. Well whatever. Enough of this moodiness! We better get into the city and get our room before it gets dark!" Lillie said brightening up the mood.

"You're right! In fact..."

Ash tagged Lillie and began a dash past the gate.

"Last one to get to the Pokémon Center has laundry duty!" He shouted back at her.

"Hey no fair! You know I didn't take PE back at school! Wait up!" Lillie sputtered as she tried to catch up with Ash.

Pikachu tilted his head at his human friends's behavior but didn't think about it too much as he began to run with them.

 ** _Not much to say, if you want a more in depth look check out the story on Wattpad, k?_**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed!_**

 ** _AceZackary, signing off~_**


	7. VI - Frozen Fighting

"Piii-kaaa-chuuu!"

That was the sound of the electric mouse Pokemon waking his beloved raven-haired trainer up.

We should hear a loud yell pretty soon.

"YOWWWW- PIKACHU!"

There it is.

Ash was resting at the Pokemon Center after his fierce and intense battle against his rival, Mikko. The battle revealed truths and ideals. But there was no time to rest, as today will prove quite a challenge for our young heroes.

Ash tumbled out of bed after being shocked by his little partner.

"You really didn't need to do that... I set an alarm." Ash sighed to Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu chirped acting like he had done nothing wrong.

Ash got up from the wooden floor and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He began to get lost in thought, a thing he hasn't done in a while.

'I wonder how Lillie's doing. Lillie. Although I'm caught up with all these Pokemon and battling, I still love her. And I still don't know anything about her.'

It's true. It's been 3 weeks since Ash had arrived in the Jenta region and he's gotten no real progress with her.

He hung his head back and sighed while rubbing his hair.

"What's it gonna take?" He asked out loud. "Why can't I say anything?!"

"Are you okay?"

Ash whipped his head around and saw Lillie poking her head through the bathroom door.

"I heard you yelling, and I came to see if anything was wrong..." The blonde explained.

Ash suddenly jumped with embarrassment as his face became a light shade of red.

"Well uh... It was nothing! Completely nothing! I'm alright, nothing to worry about. Nothing nothing nothing!" He quickly reassured her.

"Uh... alright. But could you hurry up, I wanna get ready too." She said as she closed the door.

"Right! I'm almost done!" Ash yelled loud enough so she could hear.

'Oh man.. That was a close one. Control your thoughts Ash Ketchum!' The raven haired trainer scolded himself.

'Gosh. That's enough. Better finish up so Lillie can use the bathroom.

In about 5 minutes, Ash walked out feeling refreshed with a set of clean clothes. And as if on cue, a light breeze blew through the window causing his clothes to move in the wind. Ash stood in a pose.

'Heh. I'm so badass' Ash thought to himself. Pikachu sighed at his trainer.

"Ash what are you doing haha."

Ash whipped his head around a second time and saw Lillie a second time.

"Uh uhhh.." Ash began to stammer his words.

"Alright. I'm heading into the bathroom now." Lillie said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Ash on the other hand, threw himself into his bed.

'Really?! Twice?! It happened twice! It's like I'm in some person's twisted story...'

Ash began doing basic breathing exercises. Pikachu thought it looked fun and joined in.

'Don't worry Ash, your day is about to turn around. After all, you're having your first gym battle!'

Today's the day Ash is partaking in his first gym battle of the Jenta region. He's pretty psyched. He jumped out of bed.

"You ready for our first gym Pikachu?!" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu replied with excitement.

"To think.. My first gym battle. I'm going against all the town's morals." Ash said curling fingers into a first. "I left everything behind for this. My friends, my school, my mom... I'm gonna prove to them that I can do it!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled.

"Ash!"

Ash whipped his head around yet again and saw Lillie in her towel. Ash stared in disbelief.

"Would you be quiet! We're not the only ones in this Pokemon center." The Alolan girl stated.

Ash broke off from his stare and started blushing. "I'm sorry. It's just I really psyched about my gym battle..."

Lillie felt a little bit bad about yelling at Ash. He was practically a kid even though they were both 15. "It's okay. I understand. This isn't just a gym battle. This battle also proves to your people back home that you and all of them can be Pokemon trainers."

Ash nodded his head. "Spot on."

"Okay then. You can do your gym battles, but don't forget the primary motive, defeat and take down Team Lunar." Lillie said while wagging her finger.

"Right. I can never forgive them. After what they did to you, Nurse Joy, Pikachu, and many other Pokemon!" Ash said standing firm.

Lillie gave a little laugh.

"You look cute when you're serious Ash." She said which made Ash's heart skip a beat. Scratch that, several beats.

After hearing that, the raven-haired trainer began to blush harder, lost his balance, and fell to the floor. Pikachu burst out laughing.

"Oh Ash. I'll be in my room. And then after that we'll go to your gym battle." Lillie said as she walked into her room.

Just as Lillie closed the door she gave a little squeal.

'I did not just do that!' She exclaimed to herself. 'I saw him blush and he was so cute. Argghh. Teenage years are so unnecessary.'

But in Ash's room, he got up and re-postured himself. "That... was a surprise. But now my hair is messed up. Better go fix it."

Ash entered to bathroom, leaving Pikachu with uncontrollable laughter.

He started to comb is hair all sorts of ways. It was actually pretty difficult to keep that raven hairstyle of his.

Soon enough, his eyes began to wander, and something caught his eye.

"No way..." Ash began to internally curse himself. He was currently looking at Lillie's bra.

He began to furiously cry tears of confusion and regret.

'This is so cliche. What is my life?' He questioned himself as he hit himself on the head.

'I should just leave it there' He continued to think. Except at the same time he took note of some other clothing. He picked it up.

'Wait. Aren't these her...' Ash's thought was interrupted with an ear-piercing shriek with Lillie at the door, still undressed.

The two just looked at each other as Pikachu's laughter started back up.

Oh what a moment for our to heroes...

"Man, what a morning..." Ash groaned to himself. The trio had left the Pokemon Center about an hour ago and were now heading toward the gym.

Ash and Lillie decided not to talk about what happened this morning.

"Yea but, I have a feeling your gym battle's gonna be more legendary than Mewtwo!" Lillie said encouraging her friend.

"You really think so?" Ash asked rubbing his nose.

"I know so. You're thinking process in battles are so amazing! I can't figure out why you don't do better in school." Lillie said laughing.

"Wow. Thanks." Ash said while rolling his eyes. They came to fountain in the middle of the town and took a seat at a nearby bench. They bought cotton candy for a snack; Pikachu was definitely enjoying his.

Lillie opened up her phone. "Now the Novis City gym leader specializes in Ice and Steel types. You got anything to counter that?"

Ash began to rack his brain. "Hmm. Larvitar would be good against any Ice types and Steel types.. But I know I can't only rely on him. Pikachu's Iron Tail can be useful on Ice Pokemon too."

"Good. Looks like you still remembered what you learned. But remember, Larvitar is extremely vulnerable to Ice types."

"Yes I know. I count on Larvitar's speed to avoid any incoming attacks." Ash said proudly.

"Looks like you got this covered. Ready to go?" Lillie asked her favorite raven-haired trainer.

Ash nodded his head. "As ready as I'll ever be." He threw out the Pokeball containing Larvitar.

Ash spoke to his Pokemon. "Alright guys. Pep talk."

Pikachu finished up his cotton candy to listen to Ash's speech.

"Alright guys. This is our first gym battle. I want you to put all your effort into it. Larvitar, just like your battle with Mikko. Pikachu, the Team Lunar grunts. I know we can do it." Ash boldly stated.

The two Pokemon replied with excitement

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Lar!"

"Let's go win this thing!"

Within a few minutes, the gang arrived in at the font of the Novis City Gym.

Ash took in a deep breath as he walked in.

The inside of the building in general was cool with icicles hanging from the ceiling. The floor was made up of hard sheets of metal and hard ice. The battlefield was two layers, first metal then ice. On the other side of the building sat a man in a frozen chair that looked like it belonged in a palace.

On the chair sat a pretty buff guy with icy blue hair. He wore no shirt, he seemed to be used to the cold.

"Leave."

Ash and his friends stopped once they heard the man's voice.

"W-what?" Ash spoke.

"I mean it leave."

"I'd care for you to explain some more." Lillie asked.

"It's as simple as that. Leave."

Ash gritted his teeth. He's come so far for this gym battle. He's not leaving. "Why should I?! I'm here to challenge this gym."

"You're a foreigner, right?" The man asked.

"H-how-"

"You have a Pikachu. There's basically no Pikachu in the Jenta region. The only region who doesn't."

'This guy knows his stuff' Lillie thought. 'I wonder how powerful he is...'

Ash broke out of his stance and began to walk forward.

"So what if I'm a foreigner?! What does that mean? That doesn't change a thing!"

The man began to rub his ear. He's getting quite annoyed at Ash.

"What it means is that you probably just got lucky in some battles, have some mediocre Pokemon, and just came to the nearest gym to you. This is the nearest city to the airport. Am I wrong?" He explained.

"My Pokemon aren't mediocre! We've done some serious hardcore training!" Ash started to yell defending his Pokemon. But he was embarrassed to admit that he did just go to the closest gym.

The man let out a sigh. Not the way he wanted to spend his afternoon.

"Kid. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, which is known to all the citizens. I'm the strongest leader in the Jenta region."

Ash, Lillie, and the Pokemon twitched at that statement.

"Tell me, how many badges do you have?"

Ash tried to regain his composure. "N-None."

The man gave a laugh. "Wow. Not even one. Please leave my gym. I'm not fighting you."

Lillie and the Pokemon looked at Ash in worry. Ash curled his fingers into fists.

"No! You're a gym leader! You have to accept my challenge!"

Lillie pulled Ash's arm. "C'mon Ash. I think he's right. We should leave, challenge the other gyms, get stronger, then come back."

"You should listen to your lady friend over there. She has sense." The man stated.

Ash shoved Lillie off him. "You too?! Lillie you're supposed to stand by me!"

"I'm just saying it's for the better Ash! Don't you remember what happened to Pikachu? What you said to Mikko?!"

Ash gave his answer. "We're stronger now! It won't happen again! Listen, if you don't think I can win, then leave!"

Lillie started to worry. 'Ash... have you already forgotten what you are fighting for?'

"You're crazy kid. Do you want to get your Pokemon killed?!" The man yelled at Ash.

"Me and my Pokemon are ready! Right guys?!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Lar Larvitar!"

The man started laughing. "I get it. You guys are driven by passion, wanting to meet your goals. But the only thing you're gonna get out of this battle is pain and regret."

Ash was now really angry. He was having this gym battle no matter what.

"Battle me now dammit! I'll defeat you then defeat the rest of the gyms you coward!"

The man had finally had enough. He got up from his chair and walked across the icy battlefield getting closer to Ash. Ash began to step back but stopped to make sure it looked like he wasn't afraid.

The man stood right in front of Ash. Ash felt his cold breath on his face. He tried not to be intimidated.

"Alright then you stubborn brat. I'm not just going to defeat you, I'm gonna crush that spirit of yours." The man said.

Lillie gave Ash a worried look while Ash was viciously staring at the man.

"Too bad I'm gonna win!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright then, do you accept, me, Novis City Gym Leader Hyozkin's, gym battle?" He asked Ash.

"Yes! I'm ready. But are you ready to be crushed like the ice?" Ash asked cockily.

Hyozkin and Ash walked to the battlefield while Lillie took a seat in the stands, which were also made of ice. Not very comfortable.

"What Pokemon are you gonna choose? Not that it matters. I'll still beat it." Ash said with a proud voice.

Lillie wondered in the stands, 'Why are you acting like this Ash? Has Hyozkin really gotten to you?'

"Hmm. Alright. I'll choose Glalie." Hyozkin said while throwing out his Pokeball.

"Gal!" Glalie cried ready to fight.

"Alright Larvitar, stand by for battle!" Ash commanded as Larvitar ran out to the battlefield.

Hyozkin began to shake his head. "No no. In order for this to be a fair fight, I need you to use both your Pokemon."

"If you want a double battle fine. Sent out your second Pokemon." Ash said.

"No. You use two Pokemon, and I'll use one." Hyozkin stated.

"But that's against the rules. And not even fair to you." Ash replied.

"My gym my rules kid. If you don't like 'em, you can leave." Hyozkin told him with a stern face.

Ash grumbled a bit until he accepted his terms. "Okay, Pikachu get in there. You two, stand by for battle!"

"Alright, let this battle begin!" Hyozkin exclaimed.

'Try your best Ash..' Lillie thought.

"Pikachu, strike first with Iron Tail! Larvitar, follow up with Rock Slide!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu began to dash forward on the field with Larvitar following close behind. But due to the icy floor, the two Pokemon tripped without being able to unleash their moves.

"Damn. I forgot about the ice." Ash said to himself. "How to I work around this..."

Hyozkin began to laugh. "Pathetic. If you don't know how to deal with the ice floor, then walk out of this gym right now. Glalie, Blizzard."

Suddenly the inside of the gym got dark as cloud began to form. Snow and hail began to beat down on Pikachu and Larvitar.

"This isn't good. Larvitar is weak against Ice type moves.. If Ash isn't careful, it's already game over." Lillie said in the stand.

"LAR!" Larvitar began to cry out in pain. Ash had to think quickly.

"Quick Pikachu, power through the Blizzard and get to Larvitar! Use Electroweb to cover you both!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied trying to make his way across the ice field. It wasn't very easy and Piakchu didn't get to Larvitar as fast as he wanted to. Once there, he quickly released an Electroweb to protect Larvitar, but the damage has already been done.

"Disappointing." Hyozkin started. "Glalie, freeze 'em with Frost Breath."

"Glaaal" Glalie shouted eerily as he began to freeze up the Electroweb with Frost Breath. Soon, both Pikachu and Larvitar were stuck in an ice prison.

Ash was getting angry. He wanted to show this gym leader who's boss.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail now!" Ash shouted.

Soon, there was a glow inside the ice prison. Right after, it shattered with Pikachu jumping out. Larvitar crawled out behind.

"That's great and all but you can't attack with this ice floor. What's your next move?" Hyozkin asked.

Ash was racking his brain, stressing himself to come up with a strategy.

"Pikachu jump and ready up your Iron Tail! Once he's in the air, Larvitar use Earthquake!" He said.

Having full faith in their trainer, Pikachu jumped readying his Iron Tail. Larvitar, mustering up what little strength he had, released his powerful move.

'When did Larvitar learn Earthquake? And what good will it make since Glalie is floating?' Lillie wondered.

Larvitar's earthquake had shook up the ice, causing cracks and breaks.

"Larvitar, Dig!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, now!"

At that moment, Pikachu's tail smashed down on the broken ice, causing it to fly upwards, revealing the metal floor.

'So that was your plan huh? I'll give you props for that. But still...'

"Glalie, protect!" Hyozkin said. A barrier formed, protecting Glalie from the flying ice.

Pikachu landed safely on the now metal battlefield. On the other hand, Larvitar was severely injured. He tried using dig to avoid the effect of Pikachu's attack, but the metal was too hard to dig through, so he took the full throttle of the attack.

Larvitar was bleeding from the damage the ice shards did to its skin. Lillie gasped and looked away. Ash was stunned and couldn't speak. What has he done?

"You didn't think your Larvitar could dig through the metal could you? Is this how you treat your Pokemon? Glalie, use headbutt on that poor Pokemon." Hyozkin stated.

Glalie began to charge its energy in the middle of its head, then began charging at Larvitar at great speed.

Ash snapped out of it. "No! Pikachu, Quick Attack! Stop Glalie!"

Pikachu began in a sprint getting faster and faster to hit Glalie but it was no use. Glalie was too powerful. Once Pikachu made contact, he was instantly knocked out of the way by Glalie's powerful headbutt.

Glalie then came into contact with Larvitar. To Ash, time had stopped. Did he let this happen? Was this his fault? No. It's Hyozkin's fault...

Larvitar was sent flying toward the icy wall and cried out in excruciating pain.

"Larvitar!" Lillie exclaimed as she ran to aid to the wounded Pokemon.

"Larvitar..." Ash mumbled quietly. He began repeating it and every time he said his Pokemon's name, it got louder.

"Larvitar."

"Larvitar!"

"LARVITAR!"

Ash was in full fury. He wanted to end that gym leader.

"PIKACHU! IRON TAIL NOW!" He screamed.

Pikachu was a bit hesitant to follow Ash's command but preformed his move anyway. Pikachu began to run towards Glalie, wanting to avenge his friend.

"You'll never learn, won't you?" Hyozkin quietly asked.

Pikachu smashed his Iron Tail into Glalie, making a direct hit, causing an icy wind with dust flow throughout the gym. Once the dust settled, Ash was speechless. Glalie was unphased by Ash's attack. Ash didn't know what to anymore.

"Ya know. I thought you were better than this. I mean that strategy to get rid of the ice was actually very good. But such poor execution that ended up injuring your Pokemon."

Ash didn't reply.

"Looks like someone's out of quips." Hyozkin continued to speak. "This isn't even my full power. I almost don't want to show it to you. But I did say I was gonna crush your spirit..."

Hyozkin rummaged through his pocket and revealed a small stone.

"There it is," Lillie said to herself. "It's over."

Ash wasn't ready. He was scared. He stepped back.

"Now, Glalie, Mega Evolve!" Hyozkin shouted.

The room lit up as the bonds between Hyozkin and Glalie connected evolving Glalie even further. Mega Evolution.

"Kid. I'm sorry for what I have to do to you, but it's for your own good. Glalie use Gyro Ball..." Hyozkin paused.

"And don't stop."

Glalie revved up its speed, taking the shape of a ball and sped towards Pikachu. Pikachu was getting knocked around by the impact of Gyro Ball. It kept on coming.

"Ash please! Call out Pikachu! Get him out of there!" Lillie shouted. Things weren't looking to good.

"Ash... why?" Lillie asked beginning to cry.

"Pika!" That was Pikachu's last squeal before fainting to the Mega Glalie's final hit. Glalie reverted to his original form.

"You're a horrible trainer!"

Ash looked up at Hyozkin.

"You're worse than Team Lunar. You're worse than any of the evil organizations out there. You put your Pokemon up in a battle that they couldn't win and gave terrible orders that caused them to get hurt. This is unforgivable. You shouldn't be a Pokemon trainer. Give up. Leave my gym!" Hyozkin ordered.

Ash was frightened. He couldn't say anything. This gym battle. He was battling for his ideals. To prove that he can become a trainer. But was he right? He was losing. After training and training. He couldn't win. He could never win...

Ash continued to take more steps backward. Placing one foot behind the other until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and ran out of the gym, leaving Lillie and his Pokemon.

After picking up Pikachu at the battlefield Lillie ran out to try to catch up with Ash but lost him in a city crowd.

She then broke down and began sobbing on the road.

"Ash... don't go..."

"Please... come back" 

**Phew. What a chapter. Was it worth the wait? I think so. But still it has been months so, yeah sorry about that.**

 **I've always wondered how the Pokemon anime would be if it got a little bit darker like in DP or XY and here's my first attempt.**

 **In fact I just recently watched Ash and Paul's full 6 on 6 battle in the Lily of the Valley Conference. I miss Paul so much, I referenced one of his phrases, "Stand by for battle!" It's pretty cool.**

 **So yeah. Ash lost his first gym battle, horribly. Probably the worst way it can go down. Right after an amazing win against his rival.**

 **Jenta fact: 7 new types had been discovered in the Jenta region! Glitch, Uranium, Light, Plasma, Sound, Cosmic, and Copy. Some examples of weaknesses and strengths: Light Dark, Fire Plasma, Light Sound, Glitch Glitch, Everything Uranium, Copy has no weakness, Steel Sound, Cosmic has no weakness.**

 **Another Jenta fact: Copy is a type given to Pokemon who can possess and change its type. Such as Ditto, Arceus, and Silvally. Cosmic Pokemon are generally unknown as no one has actually seen them in person. They exist in the far reaches of space. They are said to be formed from black holes, but nothing is confirmed. Glitch Pokemon are also generally unknown. They are weird Pokemon that generally serve no purpose.**

 **Tune in for Chapter XIII - Clashing Ideals, which I hope will come out sooner. No exact release date though. That's the life of a procrastinator for you.**

 **Soon to be AceZackary, logging off!**


	8. VII - Memories that Shape Our Lives

A man signaled to a child with his hands.

"Hey come here, I want to tell you something. You know, before I leave tomorrow."

It was about 8 o'clock in a small town in the Kanto region. There was a downpour outside.

A five year old boy looked up at the man with gleaming eyes full of hope.

"Yeah?" He replied. As he replied, he continued to play with his toy trains on the floor. His favorite toy. An Alolan Raichu walked around the room looking for some entertainment.

"Don't say this around your mother but, I really want you to be a Pokemon trainer." The man said to his child. The man's hair was jet black with a spiky pattern. He wore an official Pokemon League hat that was red and white with a green with a stylized logo to resemble a Pokeball. His partner Raichu was now eating some candy the boy left on the counter.

Although the boy didn't listen, his attention was completely focused on the toy trains.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm speaking. I didn't raise my little Ash to be disrespectful." The man said with a commanding voice.

The raven-haired kid raised his head and made direct eye contact with the man. "Well sorry Daddy. It's just sometimes you drag on and on and on."

"Well this time it's important little one." The father said.

"Why do you talk like an old person from those folktales Mom makes me read?" Ash questioned. He seemed generally curious.

Ash's father gave a shocked expression but only for a bit.

"Gee, I'm surprised you noticed. I've been reading them a little bit. They seem kinda cool."

Ash pouted, puffing his cheeks out. "No they're not. They're boring and weird. Sometimes the Pokemon and humans can be so stupid."

Ash's father gave a little chuckle.

"Rai! Chu chu! Chu chu!" That was the all too familiar sound of Raichu choking. A regular thing. This time from the candy on the counter.

"Oh man. Classic Raichu." Ash said. "I'll go get some water." He got up and walked from his room to the kitchen.

As Ash got some water, his father slightly scolded his Pokemon while patting it on his back. "Gosh what did I say about chewing before swallowing Raichu? You're like another kid."

Once Ash returned with water and Raichu calmed down, Ash's father continued with what he was saying.

"Alright. Can we talk about what I was saying now?"

Ash nodded his head.

"Ash. I really want you to be a Pokemon trainer. I want you to travel the world. Meet new friends. Have fun and meaningful adventures. Learn important lessons along the way."

Ash tilted his head. "But Mommy said I can't remember? She wants me to become a great scholar and support the family."

Ash's father patted his son's head. "I understand where she's coming from, but is that really what you want to do?"

"Nope." Ash said cheerfully.

"Thought so." His father said. "Listen. I want you to become a great trainer. Then come and find me. We'll have our own adventures."

Ash's gleeful face quickly changed to a confused one. He put down the toy train he was holding and walked closer to his father. "What do you mean come and find me?"

"Don't you remember. We talked about this. I'm going on a business trip."

"Yeah, but you're coming back aren't you?" Ash looked as worried as a mother to her child.

Ash's father didn't say anything, he only gave a small smile. He took off his cap and handed it to his son.

"Hey. If you ever feel lonely or really miss me, here's my cap."

Ash waved his hands in front of him. "No way! That's a limited edition Pokemon League hat you got years ago! You love it too much to give it away."

Ash's father placed the hat on his head. "Not as much as I love you. Plus it's getting a little small."

Ash was stunned and felt the hat on his head. "Wow. Thanks Dad. I'm definitely gonna be a great Pokemon trainer now that I have this! I'll never lose!"

"Shush! Not so loud or your mother will hear." The father scolded.

"Right sorry." Ash said in a hushed voice. "But Dad, you are coming back, right?"

Ash's Father was about to respond before Delia barged through the door.

"Aaron, were you telling Ash." Delia said with a stern voice.

"Oh just having one more talk with my son here before I leave! Right Ash?" Aaron said nudging at Ash.

It took a while for Ash to register what his father was getting at. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna miss Daddy." He began to rub his eyes to make it more believable. If Delia knew what they were talking about, it'd all be over.

"Aaron, I don't want you to give him any ideas on being a Trainer. And is that your hat? Ash take that off this instant." She scolded the two men.

"Yes, Mooom." Ash said taking off the hat and giving it back to his father.

Delia walked to the door frame. "Aaron, Ash needs to sleep. He has a big Mathematics test tomorrow." She walked out of the room.

"Big? He's in kindergarten. Can't be that serious." Aaron called out. He turned to Ash. "Well best be sleeping. It is a bit late."

Once Ash was tucked into his bed, his father shared one of his many adventures he's had on his journeys. A daily thing.

"But then, we find a bunch of Ratatta eating our food! Raichu was able to shoo them away. So we just ordered some takeout." Aaron finished up.

"Ahaha. Dad your stories are the best." Ash closed his eyes. "One day, after my journey, I'm gonna tell you about all my adventures! And then we can have a Pokémon battle!"

"Looking forward to it." Aaron said softly as he patted his son.

"See you tomorrow Dad." Ash quietly said.

Aaron was hesitant. "Sure." He eventually said.

That was the last word Ash had heard from his father. The last conversation. The last time he saw his face.

*

Now, the sun began to set over the Jenta region. The once 5 year old boy, now a 15 year old teenager ran down the streets of Novis City. His tears making a trail as he ran.

"Dad. I-I can't keep our promise. I'm not a strong trainer and I never will be. And I'm never gonna see you again." Ash told himself. His tears continues to pour. With his blurry eyesight, he bumped into a woman.

"I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to-"

"No no. It's my fault. I'm just waiting for someone."

Ash instantly recognized the voice. Once he looked up at the woman's face, he froze instantly.

The woman gasped once she saw Ash's face. Ash was the exact person she was looking for.

Ash was still shocked. This familiar voice.

"Ash! Oh honey. What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Was the voice of his mother.

Ash began to stutter, barely making a sentence. Noticing his distress, Delia pulled her son closer for comfort.

"Shush. It's okay. Come let's go to the Pokémon Center. We can talk there. C'mon, wipe those tears."

Ash and Delia slowly made their way to the Pokémon Center as the sun finally set.

*

In a little less than a minute, Ash fell fast asleep. All that could be heard was the raindrops outside.

"Out of all the things I'm going to miss, I'm gonna miss you most of all Ash." Aaron, his father, said quietly while looking at the sleeping Ash. After a few tears rolled down his face, he took off his hat and left it on his son's counter.

 _'Ash, I need you to find me. One day. One day. Till then, I'll be waiting.'_

Aaron walked out of Ash's room and faced Delia.

"Please." She started. "Please don't go. We need you. I don't know how Ash will act if something were to happen."

Aaron took a breath. "Delia, you of all people know I have to do this. Yes, I may be leaving my son, but I'm also trying to save him too. I'm trying to save everyone."

Delia hugged Aaron. It was like that for a while before she broke the silence.

"Just... Please come back." Delia pled.

Aaron didn't reply. He retrieved Raichu and put on his coat. He took one last look at his wife before walking out into the rain.

A car pulled around. He got in and took another look at this house in Pallet Town.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back. Promise." He finally said.

The car pulled out of the town and into the rainy night.

One week later, Aaron was announced dead. Delia not knowing how to deal with this situation could barely take care of Ash at this time.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ash asked. He was wearing the hat his father left behind.

"Ash, take off that hat!" Delia yelled at her son. Ash quickly took of the hat in fear of her mother's anger. Delia couldn't tell Ash what had happened. He wouldn't be able to handle it. She would tell him when he was older. Eventually.

She blamed the whole situation on becoming a Pokemon Trainer. If Aaron wasn't one, he'd still be here. With them, with her.

So that was the life Ash grew up in. His dreams of becoming a trainer were crushed at a young age. Many parents around the area believed that being Pokémon Trainer was dangerous, and Aaron's death proved that.

Ash wouldn't be aware of his father's death until 10 years had gone and left.

Instead of stopping him, his recent knowledge of his father's death pushed him to become a trainer in order to live out that promise he made.

But now, it looks as if that promise will never be fulfilled.

"Ash, please. Stop this journey. Come home."

 **Okay! That's the end. Story driven and emotional I hope. This is the beginning of trying to make my chapters shorter than 2000 words so, if it felt shorter that's why. But hope you enjoyed this chapter coming only a mere 10 days after the previous one.**

 **Jenta Fact: Jenta doesn't have as much new Pokémon as the other regions. That's because Jenta is a fairly new region made not so long ago. Not much new Pokémon were able to inhabit it before humans found it. They brought over Pokémon from other regions to accompany the Jenta region. Jenta exclusive Pokémon are very rare!**

 **Tune in for Chapter XIII: Choosing the Right Path**

 **Alright, AceZackary signing off!**


End file.
